


The Clock Strikes (It's Midnight)

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Richie and Jon first kiss at the stroke of midnight.
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	The Clock Strikes (It's Midnight)

"Y'know, I've never had a kiss on New Year's." Richie said, leaning against the wall and glancing occasionally at the clock, which seemed to be purposefully be going slower than usual. 

"That's nice." Jon said distractedly. 

Richie glanced at the other guys, who were gathered around in the living room of the apartment, playing poker and using pennies as chips. "I know that it's not really a big deal." He continued. "But it just kinda bothers me, because, like, all of my friends back in high school did it and I was just standing over there, and my girlfriend didn't get why it was such a big deal." 

Wincing as David let out an indignant yell over _something,_ presumably about some predetermined rule being 'broken', Jon flipped the page of his book. "And that's why you broke you broke up with her?" He asked. 

"Nah." Richie shook his head. "She cheated on me with some guy who was on the same basketball - okay, I'm getting off track, it just kinda bothers me, because it's the sort of thing that only teenagers get all excited about but I want that New Year's kiss!" He stamped his foot like a toddler throwing a fit. 

Jon rolled his eyes. 

"Oh, wait, guys, we're almost there." Alec squinted at the clock. 

Tico drained the rest of his drink. "Finally." He muttered. 

The clock was slowly ticking down, down, down, seconds passing after hours of waiting. 

Finally, the hands rested on 12:00, and cheers went up. 

Richie was still a little sour about his rant, and he wasn't nearly as excited as he usually was, leaning against the wall and waiting, as always, to see if he felt any different than before, but nothing was changed, and Richie sighed, knowing that he'd stayed up for nothing. 

Or, rather, until Jon leaned up and kissed him. 

It wasn't planned, which lead for a rather interesting moment in which Richie wondered what was going on, and then he realized, and smiled, and melted into the kiss, feeling his heart do a few somersaults in excitement, though, it wasn't from finally getting his wish because - ' _Jon's kissing me oh my god.'_

They were in the corner, far from prying eyes, but Jon still pulled away and glanced over his shoulder at the guys. "There, you got your wish, Romeo." He said, about to sit back down. 

Richie hurriedly grabbed his arm. "Wait, wait. Can I have another? Because my other lifelong dream was to have a kiss one minute after midnight." He waved his hand in the air. "Silly, right? Well, that girl who I dated didn't let me kiss her after midnight, so..." The lie wasn't working, Richie could tell. 

But Jon still smiled when he rolled his eyes. "You're lucky, Romeo, that my resolution was to kiss you twice." 


End file.
